Colleen VS Master Splinter
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Are Kung Fu Collie Faces The Ninja Master Rat


The two anthromorphic martail art animals looked eachother down

One, a rat who was able to learn his human master's ninjsitsu art by mimicking his movements while he practiced. And later, due to a traffic accident and a canister of radioactive ooze. He was mutated into a larger rat with human charateristics and intelligence.

The other, a female collie who, like the rat, was Once considered normal. Her origin was that she was selected by a scientist and gifted with becoming a cano-sapien. A creature that look like normal humans except haveing retained all the trademark aspects of the dogs they came from, such as a tail, fur, distinctive ears and head. She was gifted in the art of hand-to-hand fighting

How they managed to meet eachother was a mystery in of itself, along with the fact that they were about to engage eachother in mortal combat.

Perhaps it was some freaky dimensonal mishap on Slinters part. He had a thing with going into different dimensions.

Or perhaps Colleen had wished for a true karte master to test her skills on, and the powers that be gave her Slipnter to battle.

Or it may have just been because some guy was feeling nostalgia and wanted toold school cartoon charaters to faceeachother.

Whatever the reason, they were about to fight

Both animals lept into the air.

Colleen tried unleshing a power flying kick,yet Splinter used his cane to dodge the blow

Colleen landed and did a back flip, avoiding the follow up blow Splinter nearly laid upon her

"Bruce Lee! Jackie Chan! Jet Li!" Colleen cried as she charged at the rat with her lethal hands and feet.

Yet the ninjistu rat master again blocked everything she threw at him, until he tried blocking a punch from her with his cane.

Colleen had once punched a stone baracade to bits, his wooden cane didn't stand a chance.

Yet Splinter had faced his fare share of super power people. He flipped over the collie as she was about to kick him. Follwed by a quick chop and kick to her backside

Colleen fell, yet caught herself and did a wild spinning kick at Splinter. The mouse barley got out of the way

Colleen way have had the power, yet Splinter had the experience. This match was going to boil down to that simple factor.

"Frank Duk!" Colleen cried unleashing another powerful kick as the mighty martails artist she just said would

This one connected, launching Splinter away as it had done to her friend, Blitz, time and time before

"You are good," Splnter said as he got up from the blow

"I've had my fair share of sparing partners over the years," Colleen said

"You may be just as good as my sons," Splinter said "Yet not as good as their sense!"

Colleen and Splinter charged at eachother once more

What happened next was like something out of Dragonball Z

Fists and feet flying at eachother at speeds that would make anyone else gasp in awe. Every attack countered, every move predicted.

Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee would be proud

Suddenly Colleen and Splinter started to slow down, both exasted from this faceoff. They panted tiredly, yet still the determination for victory burned within their eyes

Summoning the last of their strength they both attempted to puch the other. Yet, as was the case in many kung fu flicks, both warriors fists connected with eachother

Sadly, when this happened. Colleen and he super strength were to much for the rat. Thus she busted his hand

Splinter hollered in pain

Only o have Colleen deliver a powerful kick that sent Splinter to the ground

The injured mouse looked up at the mighty canine. Feeling this would be his end

Yet the collie extended her hand to him

"You fight real good old chap," she said helping him off

"As do you," Splinter said holding his hand in pain

"Oh, sorry about that," Colleen said "Let go patch you up, then maybe we can get something to eat,"

"I'm quite fond of tea," Splinter said "And cake,"

"Cheesecake I bet," Colleen joked

Yet just then a portal opened up!

"Sense!" Leonardo said using his brains to create a machine that opens portas toother dimensions "We found you!"

"ho that Raphiel said unleshing his blades

"Relax my sons," Splinter said "She's a friend,"

With that Splinter left to his home

"Colleen!" Blitz and theother Road Rvers said suddenly coming over

"We found you comrad," Exile said

"You look pretty beat up," Hunter said "What were you doing out here?"

"Did someone hurt you pretty dog girl?!"

Blitz said, the doberman unleashing his claws and searching for the attacker

"No, no, Fluffy," She said "Just had a friendly contest with a fellow martal artist,"

**The end**


End file.
